Destined to Be
by Ms. Strangled Words
Summary: So, this isn't a vampire story. Its a werewolf story. First story i published, go easy... Its about Angel and Gabriel. He's a werewolf... she isn't.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking home from school when everything happened. My name is Angel. I had just finished tutoring and was walking home... The school is set out back away from town.. so there are alot of trees around. I was walking hone on a trail in the woods when i was broadsided by a big dog. And when i say big, i mean huge. It stood up to my hip and it was the prettiest black i had ever seen. It looked so shiny and soft. I was laying flat on my back with the big dog crouched low over me, lips curled with his very sharp teeth showing in a terrifying growl. It slowly looked around for a second and finally looked down at me. I had reached out and grabbed a sharp stick, but with the angle of him on me i couldn't get a good grip to stab him with it. He looked at it and growled at me. Of course i dropped it instantly. It slowly stepped off me and sat down on its haunches, just staring at me.

I slowly sat up on my butt and stared into its eyes. They were a bright green with gold around the pupils. Such beautiful eyes. It cocked its head at me and suddenly its mouthed opened and its tongue lolled out the side in a funny looking grin. I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing. "Wow! You are a gorgeous dog!" i said. He growled slightly and stood up to walk away.

"Wait! Maybe your not a dog then.. a wolf maybe?" i questioned. This "wolf" seemed very intelligent. It stopped and turned and walked straight up to me and slowly sniffed at my hand hanging at my side. It nudged my fingers with his cold wet nose. So i slowly ran my fingers through its shaggy fur at its neck. It was definitely just as soft as it looked. I heard a deep rumbling coming from it. Its eyes were closed and it was leaning into my touch.

"So, i take it you are a wolf. Your very beautiful. Where is your pack? Surely a handsome wolf as you has a mate and family waiting on you somewhere?" I questioned. It was so bizarre to me to stand here talking to a large overgrown wolf. That knocked me down.. like it was protective of me. It looked up at me sadly and turned to walk off again. So, i silently followed behind it. If this creature wasn't going to harm me then surely if i stuck by it, nothing would want to hurt me. So thats what i done. I followed behind. Looking from the back, he had a big long fluffy tail. I had a huge urge to grab it and run it through my hand. Silly me, i acted on the instinct. I walked closer to him and grabbed its tail and ran it through my hand. He stopped suddenly and pounced on me again. I found myself underneath its huge body again. But instead of hostility, it looked.. i don't know how it looked. It just stared in my eyes. I stared back sheepishly and said "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that. It was just so fluffy and soft looking.. please forgive me.."

He slowly leaned its head down and put its cold black nose against my forehead then backed up and sat down agian. I laid on my back for a minute and stared up at the trees above me. Sunset was coming.. everything was starting to turn dark and eerie. I felt a tug on my pant leg and looked down. The wolf stared at me apprehensively. So i stood up and began walking again. This time with it by my side, my hand resting on its neck. Its ears keep twitching and it keep looking around nervously. I looked around with it.. and finally listened in. THere was no sound in this forest. Wasn't there usually noises in woods? Yeah.. there was none. Creepy.. I started walking faster and it matched my pace, looking up at me.

Finally we broke through to my house. It was small but beautiful. Just a little log cabin on a river. Of course i had electricity and things like that. My parents have been gone from my life for a while now. They died a couple years ago in a plane crash. They left me alot of money.. and this house. So, this is where i stay. My own little home. We slowly walk up to the house, i pass by my 93 chevy white blazer. I loved it. Of course the spider injector went out on it and i have no one who knows anything about it to fix it. I run my hand along the hood and continue up the steps to the porch. I have a small screened in porch with a swing. I loved it. I usually come out in the mornings and drink a cup of coffee and smoke my morning cigarette. I unlock the door and swing it open, turning on the light. "Would you like to come in?" I ask the wolf. It walks up to the door and lifts its leg and whizzes on ym door frame! "Oh my god! Hey! Don't pee on my door! You better not do that in the house!" i put my hands on my hips and look down disapprovingly at the big wolf. It looks up at me and wags its tail then turns and walks into the cabin. I shrug my shoulders and walk in, shutting the door with my foot. I throw my bag into my room and walk toward the kitchen. The wolf follows and lays underneath the kitchen table while i start fixing dinner. Spaghetti.

"So.. i hope you like spaghetti because i don't have dog food." It puffs out a little bark and lays its head on its huge paws and watches me. I start to sing a little tune and it picks up its big head and its ears flick towards me. I stopped singing and stared at it. It looked so beautiful staring at full attention like that. I walk over and kneel down and run my hand through its soft fur again. "There's something about you... it keeps drawing me to you. But your a wolf.. an animal.." I trail off and it continues to stare at me.. Weird. It sets off feelings in me. I know its not right, i know its animal and it makes me feel a little sick about it.. but.. there's just something. It seems to let off more intelligence than a regular wolf.. and wolves usually stay with their pack, right?  
I continued cooking dinner, thinking this way while the wolf still stayed under the table, watching me. WHen it was done, i got out two plates and filled them with heaping piles of spahetti and garlic bread. I started walking into the living room and i heard him padding along behind me, following me. I sat them on the coffee table and went back and fixed me a glass of Dr. Pepper. It is my favorite drink. I grabbed the remote and plopped on the couch, turned the tv on and dug in. The wolf watched me for a moment, seeing as how it was tall enough to just bend its neck and eat, thats what it did. I watched That 70's Show and ate. The wolf finished and jumped on the couch with me and laid its big head on my feet, warming them up. It was starting to get chilly out. Winter was coming soon.  
I always liked winter. Big sweaters and scarves. I absentmindedly began running my hand through its fur and it slowly drifted off. So did i, after i obviously finished dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly came awake and noticed the big wolf had changed its position and was lying in front of me while i laid on my side. its body facing out but its head turned in lying next to my head. Its big Green eye was focused on me and it lifted its head and yawned. It got up and trotted into the bathroom. A wolf that uses the bathroom. I rotate onto my other side and huddle into the blankets. Almost drifting off again, i feel fingers running through my hair. I snap my eyes oopen and sit up, screaming.

"I knew you would react that way, no matter how i did it.." The guy spoke in such a deep, soft, and authorative tone that i stopped screaming and stared at him. There's something about him..  
I started calling for the wolf.. but it never came. The guy cocked his head to the side at me and grinned. I have seen that before..

"Y-you.. Y-your..." I started stuttering nervously.

"Yes. I am Gabriel the Wolf. Unbelieveable. I know." He smiled sadly at me.

"Impossible. How can that be?" i yelled. I was really scared. This couldn't be happening. These things didn't exist.

He proved me wrong. The towel, that i now noticed was all he was wearing, fell from his hips and he instantly changed back into the big black wolf. And changed back. Staying kneeled, he grabbed that towel and stood with it, wrapping it around him. I felt my mouth hanging open and stared at him. His body was absolutely gorgeous. Nice muscled abs, perfect v on his hips. Emo hair that went in his "green" eyes. "Your real.." I whispered. He slowly nodded. I stood up and went to get him some clothes to put on. Pair of jeans and a Bob Marley t-shirt.

"Nice, Bob Marley." He said lightly. He went to the bathroom to change and i collapsed on the couch. Staring ahead at the tv blankly, That 70's Show dvd screen main menu still singing that song that gets annoying. So..he tackled me twice.. touched his nose to me.. twice? I can't remember. I let his big soft tail slide through my hand.. and he was a guy! No wonder he was so intelligent.

As he walked in he said, "I'm sorry if i frighthened you. It wasn't my intention to do so. Its just.. I couldn't keep my distance from you anymore. Personally and.. for other reasons that we will discuss later."

"Yeah.. sure. Whatever you say." I smile goofily at him. "You'll have to give me a minute. I need ti catch up with all this mythical stuff."He nodded at me and hit play on the remote. So.. he has been doing this for a while i take it.

"How long have you been...a.. werewolf?" I ask tentatively.

"For as long as i can remember. I am 300 years old. We don't age." He looked at me with a crooked smile on his face. I gaped at him..

"Wow. That's a long time. So.. why did you follow me home, like a lost dog?" I ask. I must have asked a wrong question or was a little rude because he growled a little and inched toward me. He seemed to catch himself and relaxed.

"Sorry.. i don't take lightly to being called a dog. i thought you would have gathered that in the woods. Please refrain from calling me a dog. I am a wolf. In every sense of the word. I am also human. A shapeshifter. I just prefer to be a wolf."

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to upset you.." I look at him sadly, and my eyes tear up. He looks at me remorsefully and reaches out to catch a tear running down my face. He licks the tear off his finger and looks at me.

"I am also sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way towards you. Its been a few years since i have been in my human form.." He looks down and sighs. "I have been following you for a couple years.. since your parents died. I knew them for most of their adult lives. They helped me when i needed a calm place to stay or.. when i was injured. I can't see real doctors. They will know i was different. I am glad you are taking vet tech training at your college. It will come into handy with me." He smiled at me and my heart went soft.

"what makes you think i will be helping you? You tackle me twice.. follow me home, mark my door! And sleep next to me! You scoundrel." I laugh to let him know i am teasing him. He smiles his crooked smile at me. "I have known you your whole life Angel. I have always wanted to meet you. You are very different from other people. You keep to yourself.. not quite fitting in. And you don't mind it. I didn't think you would want to meet me. i thought you would have thought my condition.. unbearable.. disgusting. There's a reason i do not have a mate, i assure you. Or a pack. I left my pack a long, long time ago. I am male. Males do not stay with the pack.. The fathers.. don't like it."

"You poor thing." i whisper. "I'm sorry you felt that way. Yes, it's a shock. But i think it's awesome! I love animals. It would be awesome to turn into one." I smile at him and lightly punch his shoulder. "Your welcome to come and go here as you please. Just.. don't mark the inside of my house, ok?" I laugh to let him know i am not angry about this.

"Hm. Deal. I had to let others know this is my territory. I have had problems with other shapeshifters coming onto my land. That is the reason for my behavior earlier this evening. Some males know i am packless and mateless. They wish to claim this territory.. and you along with it. I cannot allow it. This has been my territory for 100 years. And it will stay that way." He looks kind of angry and sad at this. Then i notice that he said other shapeshifters... and claiming me..

"Hold on. Two questions. First, there are more of you? How much more? And secondly.. What do you mean.. claim me?" I ask, confused. This is all very interesting. How many dogs, cats, and animals go into a vet and are actually human?

"Well.. there are alot of shapeshifters. Along with other mythical creatures that we will discuss later. Claiming you.. taking you from me. They have noticed that i follow you, protect you. They see you as my potential mate and want to stop that from happening. I can become very powerful.. with a pack. I am 300 years old. Not very old. But old enough to become very strong and have a very big territory and pack. Other shapeshifting wolves don't have many places to claim because you humans keep taking down the forests. Trust me, there are not alot of shapeshifters here. They are mostly in other parts of the country with more forests."

"Well... um.." I sit there and think, Me? become his mate? I don't see him having any attraction towards me.. just protective. For my parents sake. "I am really sorry i put you through this. If this is all because of me, don't worry about me, go.. do what you need to do. I am sure they will come to understand that i am not your mate and won't be. Sooner or later. I am old enough to take care of myself now." I smile sadly at him, already missing his company. Not many people understand me and like the me that i am. "I am not leaving you. You are a friend to me, i protect the people i care about. No, you will not be my mate. I will not let you go through these wars and having to produce offspring for me. I won't allow it. You deserve more. Not a wolf." He looks away from me and stands to look out the window in the door.

"Gabriel.. You know me. Do you honestly think i am going to spend my life with someone who probably won't understand me? You know what. Just forget that for now. We can talk about it later. It's late. I have classes in the morning. If you want me to take care of you, then i gotta go to class." I wink at him and head to the bathroom. He smiles and turns back to the window. I close the bathroom door and look in the mirror. Wow. I pinch myself in the arm. Yup, i am definitely awake. These mythical creatures are real! Wow! I always dreamed about this being real. And it is! I wonder what other mythical creatures are real. Fairies? Vampires? Are they eveil or good? Goblins? I will have to talk to him about this. I hop in the shower, get clean, and grab my pajamas i always leave in the bathroom cupboard. This is my nightly routine. I brush my teeth and walk out of the bathroom to find Gabriel back in his wolf form and laying at the bathroom door. He looks up at me and gives me his goofy wolf grin and follows me to the bedroom.

"Hmm. If your gonna spend more time human, we gotta go shopping and get you some clothes and shoes." I say, as i climb into bed under my blue comforter. I watch him snatch a pillow off my bed and carry it over next to the bedroom door and settle on it, with a really big yawn, showing all his teeth. "Wow, what big teeth you have." I hear him growl a chuckle. "Well, see you in the morning?" It souded like a question, but i turned over and turned the tv on to CMT to listen to music while i drift to sleep. I dreamt of Gabriel. And me a being a beautiful grey wolf running along beside him.


End file.
